This invention relates to a process for the purification of fluorocarbons and the recovery of hydrogen fluoride used in their manufacture.
In many processes for making fluorocarbons in order to obtain an adequate degree of conversion of the starting halocarbon, it is necessary to employ an excess of hydrogen fluoride. It is highly desirable for economic reasons to recover this excess hydrogen fluoride, e.g., so it can be recycled.
Many processes have been developed for this purpose. However, since some of the hydrogen fluoride may be combined with the product as an azeotrope or be present in a slight excess to the product, in many cases it is difficult to remove. Neutralization of such hydrogen fluoride leads to waste disposal problems and environmental concerns. More complicated methods of separation lead to additional capital investment because hydrogen fluoride is a hazardous and difficult to handle material.
Furthermore, the recovery of the hydrogen fluoride is complicated by the unsaturated compounds which may also be present as impurities. These materials are particularly undesirable as contaminants as they may be toxic and for most uses their concentrations in the saturated products must be lowered to as low a level as is practically possible. Distillation and other conventional physical methods which may be used to lower the concentrations of unsaturated products are generally ineffective if the boiling points are too close, and are generally too costly. Therefore, various chemical treatments have been proposed.
None of these prior processes is entirely satisfactory from a commercial viewpoint. The aqueous alkaline metal permanganate treatments of the art require that the halocarbon products exiting the treatment medium be dried (separated from its entrained water) before further refining, which adds to the expense of the treatment. Moreover, where saturated halohydrocarbon products are being treated, the possibility exists that some of the valuable saturated material could be lost to the alkaline oxidative medium along with the unsaturated impurities.
Thus, an effective process must not only recover the combined hydrogen fluoride but must also take care of any unsaturated impurities present.
The process of the invention efficiently utilizes the combined hydrogen fluoride by reacting it with additional starting material or any other suitable halocarbon or halo-olefin and also with the olefin which is in the reaction product that is to be treated.